Random adventure with Pikachu and Ash!
by i-am-done-writing-bye
Summary: Ash and Pikachu have finally come back to the kanto region after leaving Unova, but things are getting weird! Ash is singing? Pikachu can talk? What's going on!


Ayame-chan: Helloooo!

Zorua: What's this?

Ayame-chan: I was bored, soooo, I wanted to write something short and random!

Zorua: You make Ash sound like an idiot! *Snickers*

Mew-Ayame: No! I made him act like someone I know...

Zorua: You?

Mew-Ayame: ... *Types something*

Zorua: What ar- Waaaaaaaa! *Gets sucked into black hole*

Mew-Ayame: Don't worry, he'll be back!

Pikachu: Ayame-chan doesn't own Pokemon or disney.

Ayame-chan: *Cries*

It was a bright summer day in the kanto region. Pidgey's flying everywhere, there feathers dancing in the wind. Here we found Ash and his best friend, Pokemon, Pikachu standing in front of the Pokemon center. "Come on, Pikachu!" Ash was excited, he was finally back home in the kanto region! "Dude, ever since we went to Unova you've gotten tanner!" Pikachu could never understand Ash. He always looked the same than BAM! He looks like the jersey shore cast ran over him! "WHOA! You talk!" What the heck? Since when could Pikachu talk? "What? I'm only allowed to say "Pika, pika"? If a walking hedgehog like Shaymin can talk, then Pikachu can to! "I like tacos!" Oh, Ash..."Ash, you're an idiot!" Yelled Pikachu annoyed.

"Where are we?" Pikachu asked. They had left the Pokemon center a few hours ago, only to get lost in some weird looking forest. Ash said they should go this way because he might find Tinkerbell. "Wonderland!" Ash replied happily. "..." Pikachu just gave him a `WTF` look. Then, all of a sudden, there was a loud crash! As the smoke cleared away, it revealed the most dangerous people EVER! Team Rocket! "Prepare for trouble-" Before the evil team could finish there speech, Pikachu cut them off with a growl. "Oh, shut it! You guys have said those damn speeches for 14 seasons!" Seriously, if Team Rocket didn't announce them selfs, they might actually be able to steal Pokemon.

"That's right!" The cheerful Meowth said. "Pikachu can talk now?" A look of shock was on Team Rockets faces. That is, until Ash yelled. "IT'S PEANUT BUTTER JELLY TIME!" As Ash was doing his dance, Team Rocket was still staring off into space, trying to figure out how Pikachu can talk now.

"What...The...Hell..." Was all Pikachu could say, watching the dancing Ash. Why was Ash acting like this? He acts so...so...Well, words can't really describe. "I think I want in the Pokeball now..." A anime sweat drop came down Pikachu's face when Ash pulled out a banana, starting to sing into it. That's it. He can't take it anymore. "Pikachuuuu!" Pikachu yelled, using thunderbolt on Ash and Team Rocket. Team Rocket was shot in the air, like always. "I'm not even gonna say it." James said. "What?" Meowth had not a clue what he was talking about. "Blasting off again..." James replied sadly. "YOU SAID IT!" Jessie snapped.

"I see sparkles..." The dizzy Ash mumbled. "Did it shock some sense into you?" Pikachu asked hopefully. "Uhh...Hey...you look like mickey mouse.." Ash had a big bright smile on his face. "Why? WHYYYYY!" Pikachu screamed.

"Hey, Ash?" Pikachu asked, looking at there surroundings. "What?" Ash replied. "How the hell did we get in this desert?" Yellow sand everywhere, the blazing sun casting shadows on the huge rocks.

"Magic!" Ash answered, cheerfully. "Better question, why did I ask you?" Pikachu mumbled, seriously annoyed. "Because, I'm smart!" Ash said with triumph, his fist in the air. "..." What's there to say... "Look! A dark cave! Let's go in it!" Ash was in a super good mood, so full of energy! Or, maybe it was the ten carbos Ash had this morning. Even after Pikachu told him there for Pokemon. "You really are an idiot..." Pikachu sighed, how did this happen? Why does Ash have to act like this? "But I'm your idiot!" Ash was smiling happily. "Then I'm selling you on Ebay!"

"This is so cool!" Ash yelled excited. It looked like a volcano! There was two other people in there as well. Two teens, a boy and girl. "Are we in a freaking volcano!" Pikachu was shocked, why was there a volcano in the desert? "Yeah! Yaaaaay!" Ash started spinning around, laughing his head off. "I give up..." Pikachu just sat down and watched as Ash fell over. "Who are those people?" Ash asked when he stood back up, pointing at the young couple. "Don't know, don't care." Pikachu replied in a bored tone. 'Can't me and my boyfriend have a date in a volcano without some kid and his Pokemon, that seems to be pissed off, ruining it?' The girl thought.

'Do you like waffles?

Yeah we like waffles!

Do you like pancakes?

Yeah we like pancakes!

Do you like french toast?

Yeah we like french toast!

Dodododo, can't wait to get a mouth full waffles, waffles, waffles, dodododo can't wait to get a mouth full!' The boy thought.

Ayame-chan: Do you think I should write another chapter?

Pikachu: Nooooooooo!

Ayame-chan: Not your choice!

Pikachu: *Mumbles*

Zorua: *Pops back up* That...was...AWESOME! BLACK HOLES RULE!

Ayame-chan: Anything for my favorite Pokemon!

Zorua: Review, please!


End file.
